


Carnival Food

by BeepBoop260



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Noctis and his crew go the carnival and noctis ends up enjoying the food more than he expected and he puts on "some" weight





	

"At least he's enjoying himself." Ignis muttered to Gladio. "Maybe he's enjoying himself a little too much though..." Gladio muttered back. 

Noct was struggling. Struggling to finish his third plate of the carnival desserts. He huffed as he managed to cram the last bite into his mouth. He swallowed and leaned back in his seat, trying to determine if he could go for more. His stomach gurgled as if in response to his thoughts and Noct decided he was done. For the time being... Looking up from himself, Noct looked at his friends. "You ready to go, buddy?" Prompto asked with a bright smile on his face. "Y-yeah, just give me a minute..." Noct began to push himself up onto his feet from his seat. Once on his feet, he tugged his t-shirt down over his bloated stomach. Despite how full he was, noct didn't seem worried about it at all. He had his fill so he wouldn't eat like that for the rest of the carnival. That was what he thought. He didn't know that each food stand had different things from the others. 

The boys started to walk towards where the other attractions were. Noctis tried to keep up with them, but he felt like he was gonna be sick if he kept walking "so fast". They all slowed down so that noctis wouldn't get left behind. Even prompto, who wanted to go see everything, slowed down for noct, wanting to be by his side. Standing by him, Prompto noticed the outward curve of Noctis's bloated stomach. "What're you looking at?" Noct asked as he tugged his shirt down again, worried it might be scrunching up. "N-nothing!" Prompto squeaked. He'd been staring when he didn't mean to. Noct was just kinda cute with his full belly, though Prompto had to admit, noct was cute all the time. Though something about him being so full interested Prompto. 

\----

Noctis felt regret. He was stuffed again. They had stopped at a different restaurant for lunch and Noctis couldn't help but order more than he would normally. It had all looked so good he had eaten everything he had gotten for himself, and a little of what everyone else got. Ignis and gladio were surprised at how much Noct could eat, but they didn't feel like it was necessary for them to tell noct to stop. It wasn't going to be much of a problem, they thought.

Dinner was the same. Though noct had stuffed himself so full this time he had to make some small talk to give him some time to digest some of the food he had crammed in his gut. The others figured it out when Noctis had to muffle a burp, but they played along to keep from embarrassing noct any more than he was already. 

\----

The next day the boys decided to split up. Ignis and gladio went off together, and noctis paired up with prompto. Noct was expecting Prompto to be super chatty with them being at a chocobo-moggle carnival, but he was quiet, suspiciously so. "What's up with you? You've almost been completely silent all morning." Noctis asked while they were waiting for breakfast. "Huh? Oh! I've just got some stuff on my mind is all..." Prompto replied. "What kind of stuff?" Noct was curious now. What could Prompto be thinking about so much that he wasn't thinking about the tons of chocobo related things around him constantly in the carnival? "N-nothing really." Prompto wanted this conversation to end soon, he didn't want to tell noct that he was thinking about him. Their food arrived and it distracted noct for a while. 

Noct finished up his breakfast and became aware of how his clothing was starting to cling to him more now. He had noticed that morning that his shirt felt a little tighter, but he just assumed it was something that didn't have to do with him. Looking over himself, he saw that his pants were starting to dig into his sides slightly. Noct ignored that for now. 

They set out to see more attractions and play more games. Prompto was still being very quiet for someone who loves to comment on anything they can. Noct didn't question it again. Maybe his friend was just in a mood. Though when they sat down for lunch Prompto had to go to the restroom. He left his camera on the table so Noct, being curious if Prompto had taken any photos, picked it up and looked through the pictures. Noct noticed something. He was in every single photo. Thinking it was just coincidence, Noct continued to go through the photos back and forth, but the photos were all focused on him. "Wh-what're you doing with my camera?" Prompto had returned from the bathroom and had caught Noctis with his camera. "I'm just looking at the photos. Is that such a big deal?" Noct responded as he gave the camera back. "What's with all the photos of me? And why are a bunch of them from the side?" Noct questioned. "N-no reason..." Prompto said somewhat softly as he looked down at his camera. Noctis didn't push the matter any further, instead he decided to think about it while he ate. 

Prompto had finished eating already and he was playing on his phone while Noct finished up his food. Noctis was having some trouble with getting the last bit of his food down. He took a deep breath and felt how full he was just from breathing. Maybe he needed to control his appetite a little better around carnival food, but then, he looked at prompto expecting to see him immersed in whatever new game he had downloaded. Though that's not what he saw. Instead he had caught Prompto staring at him. Prompto had immediately looked back at his phone when Noct had looked at him. Noctis was confused. Why was prompto staring at him again? Was there something on his face? Though last time he had caught him staring it was right after they ate...

That was it. Prompto obviously had some interest in Noct and his new found eating habits. Wanting to test this theory, Noct ordered some dessert. "Dude, you're gonna eat even more? Y-you haven't even finished what you have." Prompto was blushing slightly as he spoke and then his voice cracked. 

Noct had figured it out, but he wanted Prompto to admit it, so he continued eating. Putting a hand to his stomach, noct used some of his healing powers to help with his overstuffed stomach. He managed to finish off his entree and dessert, but he felt more full than ever. He didn't even know if he could get up at the moment. Leaning back in his seat he rubbed his stomach slightly. Noct's breathing had grown somewhat labored. Looking up from himself, noct saw prompto staring with wide eyes. "You're staring..." Noct said before muffling a burp. "I-I'm just... amazed that you ate all that..." Prompto stuttered as he tried to not stare so intently. "Do you... do you want me to eat more?" Noctis asked seriously. "What? n-no, I'm just surprised your body can hold so much." Prompto tried to laugh it off as a joke, but he was obviously flustered. He changed the subject and they talked about the carnival for a while before going to visit the last few attractions they hadn't seen yet before nightfall.

\----

They sat down for dinner and fireworks at a buffet style restaurant and Prompto couldn't help but take note of how much rounder noct was. He had grunted softly when he had sat down and that caused Prompto to blush again. Noct had been snacking the entire time they had been walking around for the last part of the day, using his healing powers to keep himself from getting too full. Though in turn, he was getting fatter and fatter until they had to go back to the hotel to get him a jacket to hide his growing gut better and sweatpants because his jeans were too tight, but even his jacket was getting snug now. They went up for their first round of food and noct piled his plate high with anything and everything that looked good. They got back to their table and started eating. Noct was eating much faster than prompto but he still finished his first plateful after him. They got up again and noct got the same amount of food, if not more, while prompto simply grabbed a few pastries for his dessert. They ate and noct got up for a third helping of food while prompto stayed behind and playe on his phone, though he was secretly watching noct as he walked around gathering food. Prompto got to see just how filled out noct had become. He had thick thighs that were almost as thick as prompto's torso, pudgy arms that almost filled out his sleeves, and of course, his still growing stomach and plush chest that both pushed against the front of his jacket. Noctis returned with a third plateful of food that he immediately began to stuff himself with. He began to slow down as he began to finish it off though. He got up one more time and returned for the fourth time with another very generous helping of food. Noctis was slower with eating this plateful though. He used some of his healing powers and continued to gorge himself on what he had brought back with him. Finishing it all off, Noct groaned sofly as he leaned back in his seat, trying desperately to get any and all pressure off his gut. He pushed the waistband of his sweatpants under his stomach. He was full. He was breathing heavily as he started to massage his stomach that now peaked out from under his sweater. His even thicker thighs were causing the legs of his pants to strain and his arms had filled out the sleeves of his jacket. "D-do you want a-anything else?" Prompto squeaked. Noctis looked at him and after a moment of consideration, he nodded and prompto got up and started to pile as much dessert as he could onto one plate. Coming back to the table, prompto scooted his chair over to be beside noctis and he started to feed him. A prompto looked at noct up close, he got to see how round his face had become, and prompto really wanted to see those chubby cheeks of noct's to be packed with food. Feeding him fairly quickly, noct was having some trouble keeping up. 

Finally, noct had eaten everything prompto had brought back for him. Noct's breathing was labored and heavy. Prompto put the plate down and started to rub his friend's overly stuffed belly. Noctis whimpered softly as he felt prompto's cool hands against his warm skin. Prompto gently kissed Noct's stomach and looked him in the eyes. 

"Anything else?~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy so this is my first work posted here.   
> I hope someone likes it lmao  
> Also I'm open to ideas on whatever i'm into as always


End file.
